


The Lady in Red and the Red Lady

by Cassia_Bea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, I mean we gonna go a bit dark here folks, Mild Gore, Short Story, Some of it, Vague Allusion to Unsavory Actions, a content warning for some unsavory thoughts and actions, usual vagueness of modern times in canon, with a sprinkled differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassia_Bea/pseuds/Cassia_Bea
Summary: Once upon a time, a lady in red arrived at the village and brought about change to its denizens.On the present time, a red lady came to the city with bundles in her arms.In an old house by the hill, she lived with her two sons.They made quite the curious sight. A strange, strange lady with her strange, strange family.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	The Lady in Red and the Red Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to not have many warnings (except the much-needed ones) as they can get spoilery and also allude to a different impression than my story intended. This story is inspired by a drawing made on Twitter by [this lovely lady](https://twitter.com/nomohmoss). I will show the drawing in the endnote as it can, again, spoil the story. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta-read. Everything is Capcom's property except this story.

The lady in red arrived one day at the village.

The cloak draped over her shoulders, drawing the folks’ attention. A woman emerging from the woods with nothing saved for a small pouch to her name. Even stranger still when she stayed amongst them. All soft and ephemeral. She was gentle and kind, a belle to whom many were charmed.

It didn’t take long for the men and women to fall a little bit in love with the newcomer. It sparked whispers, reverent and jealous alike. The ones with envy didn’t last. Soon, everyone, young and old adored her. Not only due to her beauty, but her cleverness.

Knowledges imparted in turn of their hospitality. What once was a lost art, erased by men’s fears, emerged again.

“A witch”, someone whispered. Another said, “No, a healer.”

Gasps and wonders alighted whenever the woman presented a solution to their problems. Sickness turned rare around the village; the people given better cures. Not the ones those peddlers had loved to trick them with. Those who wished to bear was assured when they could, and comforted when there was nothing. Hunters requested charms, protection and blessings for a safe hunt. Travelers were given trinkets to guide them wherever their destination shall be. Farmers came to her for counsels on what should they plant and the ways to ensure good stocks. The crops flourished and the livestock plump than never before.

The village prospered. Merchants from faraway cities had their eyes on it. Interest and opportunities blooming abundantly. Their fortunes grew, each house filled with heartiness and fullness. The village grew and grew. Becoming a town in a blink of an eye. The denizens rejoiced. At having been saved from their wilting numbers. At having their drudgery and downtrodden domiciles revived.

They never forgot the lady in red. Always grateful when she emerged from the small house by the end of the road. Greeting her with smiles and kind words. A figure that never left. Setting her roots down onto this place.

Animals listened to the lady in red. From the smallest of squirrels to the vicious one such as wolves. Not one was ever hurt from the town’s flocks. The forest no longer a dangerous thing that had people cowered at its mouth.

What a strange woman she was. That lady in red.

\---

“We’ll light a candle for you each night,” an old man said. His weathered hands holding onto hers.

A young girl tugged at her skirt, “Yes, we will light them. We promise,” she said. Eyes glistening.

The lady in red smiled. She sat atop a white horse, her saddle made from fresh leather, and her cache well-stocked. The townspeople readied her as best as they could for the journey. They didn’t inquire her sudden want to leave town. It was there in her stares, a longing to stretch her wings once more. The tell had saddened each one of them for they had long accepted her and never there was someone such as her.

With heavy hearts, they sent her away.

“Please take care of yourselves,” the lady said in turn of goodbye. The horse carried her through the dirt road, she waved until not even her shadow could be seen no more.

Each household lit a candle in the evenings, true to their words. Without fail they set it by the windowsill. Twinkling lake of lights. They never forgot the lady in red. Her deeds felt even to the youngest of them all.

When the town was large enough and rich in its vastness, they decided on a name. The older ones had quickly suggested their choice. Faster than anyone and met with no resistance.

They called their beloved place, Red Grave.

An ode to their lady in red and the place where she had first been seen. Coming out of the woods at the edge of the church grounds.

\---

Seasons changed. Kings and rulers passed. Territories and sovereignty erased and changed.

A tumultuous war broke out, but Red Grave was spared. A haven for those who had been robbed of everything. An oasis to those suffering from their lords’ injustice. It carried on, its population growing over time. Nevertheless, there were no fears and worries about food and shelters. They always had enough. Always had more to spare. Their generosity everlasting.

It was a wonder. An awe uttered at the people’s willingness to extend their hands to those hurt by the war. Injured soldiers found healing there, well-taken care of in spite of their origins. They needed not fear of bad blood and retribution. The town a soothing presence in itself. Pleasant and peaceful. The woods surrounding it was well-guarded. No one with a slight intention to invade would ever find the gates. The wolves and foxes savage towards those that braved the dark roads stubbornly. Those with rotten means and evil needs. Even the most docile creature around the trees turned against those who wished harm.

As the war waged on, the candles were always perched on balconies and even roofs. The locals encouraged newcomers to do the same.

“A protection,” they replied. “A promise for the lady in red,” another would say.

It was tradition. Followed by even the most questioning of all. Because there was something strange about the town. A curious thing for curious eyes. Yet satisfaction was never met. A fair price for safety.

And finally, after long arduous years the war was over.

\---

As loyal as humans could be with their pledge, time always washed it away.

The town changed. And so did the people.

Hearts turned and heads no longer minded. The lake of lights diminished. Houses held candles no more and stories thinning as generations disappeared.

Lands gave way to new uses. Horses sold for mechanical ones. Crops picked and never be planted again. The forest was cut down, driving hissing animals to search for new homes. The sky was dotted with new structures. The stars paled in comparison with manmade lights. Peaceful lanes now filled with bustling. Dusts and smokes looming from the asphalt. Birds no longer perched on trees but on metals. Stray creatures huddling away between cracks.

Nothing was the same.

And amongst all the hankering, tinkering, and jittering of life, Red Grave City left their lady in red behind.

Forgotten into the annals of human history.

\---

It was during the height of winter, in the harsh winds that a woman arrived.

She stood in front of a bar. A small building by the end of the main street that had once been a house but had long been turned into a tavern. It was the last of the oldest architectures surviving that hadn’t been relegated into mere landmarks.

No one paid attention to her. Those who did were quick to be disinterested as they saw the two bundles in her arms. The clinking of glasses and bottles filled the place. She sniffed at the stench, retreating from the porch and back to the streets. Snow fell down on her and her babies. Smothering them in flecks of white. She walked, passing closed doors and shops for it was only afternoon yet the weather hindered everything. She passed alleys and saw hungry eyes with gaunt faces. There were slivers hidden behind their backs, giving out alarms as she treaded to the other side.

The fountain was frozen. What once was a beautiful statue had been chipped. Empty cans and old papers flew by, loose from their unappealing piles. Ignored and left out.

The woman sighed. Embracing the sleeping little lives closer to her bosom.

\---

There was a house outside the city. Perched on a small hill. Standing out from the white landscape. People noticed its presence when the storm finally receded.

“Is it a new house?” A woman asked between smokes.

The other shrugged, hiccupping as he downed his glass, “I think so. Wanna check it out? See who’s the rich one that lives there?” It was spoken with an undertone. One that belied nefarious means.

A bird landed on the barkeeper; it was slapped away when its beak pecked at his head. The two patrons snickered. Wondering how the little thing managed to slip in. It flew away, leavings feathers by the opened door. The man fixed his hair, then resumed to wiping the counter.

“Hmm, I dunno, man,” the woman lit another smoke. “Do you think it’s worth it? They could have just moved and opening cardboard boxes waste a lot of time before we need to bail,” she rested her hand near the ashtray.

“Well, the house looks new though, usually the security isn’t tight yet. We can just try,”

“It’s not new,” the barkeeper cut them off. They turned to his imploring voice, “It has always been there,” he continued to wipe the counter after staring at them.

The man beside her was about to ask why he was so sure when he blinked. He halted midway in his drink.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you, Neil?” His friend asked. Snapping her fingers. “Come on, what time are we gonna do it? A house that swanky usually has pricy decorations, eh? We should check the resident, you know, since they’re new here and all.”

“That place is not new, they’ve always been here,” Neil said, turning to her. He looked into her eyes and she raised her brow, fidgeting in her seat.

Then she blinked. “You’re right,” she sighed and picked up her cigarette, “That place is old by now. Probably the owner thought to repaint the outside,” she chuckled. “Honestly, what were we thinking, that house doesn’t look good enough to steal from anyway. I think I’m done for tonight; the drinks are making me dizzy already.”

By the window, shrouded in shadows, a crow perched outside. Its beady eyes blinking and nodding its head before taking off.

For the next couple of days, crows flew about. More often than usual. Its cawks resounded throughout the square.

“Have you seen that new house outside the suburbs?” A shopkeeper commented to which one of the customers, after batting an annoying crow, answered, “No, it has always been there.”

The shopkeeper nodded and later answered a boy, another customer, who wondered aloud about the house on the hill. “What are you talking about?” He said incredulously, “It’s an old one. Always been there since forever now.”

The boy also nodded. Echoing his answer to the next person taking notice of the abode. That one person did the same to another and that other one did the same to the next one. Until no one paid attention to it anymore. Leaving it be with their scenery. As easily forgotten and common.

\---

The woman came into the market for weekly groceries. Sometimes stopping by the florist and at times the dispensary.

She brought her children, small in statures, whom one she rested on her hips and the other tugging her skirt. They were peculiar. Snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. Paler shades to her blonde head. They shared a face, twins in every sense of the word. They liked to look around, heads moving from side to side when their mother picked on fresh produce. The other was more curious than his sibling. Walking a few steps away before his brother pulled him back. The small child would pout but lost it just as quickly when his twin started to incite a play. The two behaved well for their age and were quiet.

Red Grave was intimate, rived even, with unplanned conceptions and abandoned responsibilities. A district of the city was known for entertainment and carnal pleasures that had long erred any righteous paths. The streets wouldn’t be a familiar sight without skittering thin bodies, outstretched hands and desperate ones. Truly a place that was never appealing. A face that the mayor wanted to cover. No matter the cost.

But to say the red lady, who had a name but no tongue felt right calling her with it, was a worker in that respect didn’t seem correct. She exuded dignity, perfect posture that hinted great intelligence. Her eyes were sharp. Her gaze unnerving to those who was caught unaware. She floated about, never quite blended in but not quite distinct either. A blur at the edge.

\---

The red lady was strange.

She lived with her twin sons in the old house by the hill.

For the curious youngsters, they followed her home. Itching to have a glimpse on her life. As shameless and wanting. They noticed how animals heeded her calls, even the ones that were never seen around the city perimeters. They were sure they saw strange wings coming down during the night, the moonlight couldn’t reveal more than a mere shine. They heard of a strange humming, joyous and free coming from the windows. They thought to see the children running around the field. Playing with glowing eyes and small thrills resounding throughout.

Then morning came and the youth found themselves waking inside their beds. Rubbing away sleep and wondered what a strange dream they just had.

\---

The relative peace the city of Red Grave had in the face of their vices was stifled as everything eventually came to.

A band of outsiders took one look at the sprawling civilization and they descended. The impoverished was paltry in their resistance, empty stomachs and harsh lives made them bend so easily. Fear ravaged that part of the city, their voices unheard. Abandoned ones whose strings were played until they eventually break. For no one bat an eye. No one that extended their hands. Kindness misconstrued as weakness, the city no longer a respite which had long lost their beacon of light.

The imperfect, perilous city which had long forgotten its name, its identity, was stained further. The marks slowly, but surely, slithered further. And further they went, instilling dissenters and murmurs that the ones who lived at the top turned a deaf ear to. Market days gloomed over, the sellers not as enthusiastic. Children pulled by their parents, ushered into their homes. Worries coloring the days with the lower part of the city’s streets woefully empty at night.

“Everything is fine,” a man in a suit said. Belly full and wine aplenty. He casted his gaze over the tall glass. High above in his concrete peninsula. “Nothing seems wrong to me.” He shrugged and chewed on his morsel more.

Mere denizens remained silent and shivering, etching on the edge of submitting to these newcomers that had deemed the city a perfect post in cementing their own auspices. Reveling at the easiness to which they overtook a sizable borough. They spread injustice. Harassments and extortions rampant along even smallest business.

Everyone was perturbed, each for their own pack, and selfish. The infamous band, thick as thieves they all were, had made it clear to intimidate during the day. Their swagger distinguishable amongst the bustling yet wary citizens. Meek and downcast.

All except the red lady and her two sons.

The meat shop had been frequented more often as the two children grew. Once every few weeks their feet followed their mother. It was enough to ameliorate the store owner’s day. The small family’s presence a gratified distraction. Alas, today the tinkling bell was heard by another patrons. Their initial aggravation to the shop halted.

The red lady paid them no mind, standing near the stall. With a small smile, the man behind it greeted her.

“The usual please,” her voice regal.

The man nodded, “Understood, madam. Your boys do like to spoil their pets,” he commented. Scooping raw meat and weighing them before wrapping them neatly. She gave the money, always the perfect amount each time. He could see the big hound, tail swaying with its eyes closed outside his shop. One of the twins rubbing and hugging the fluffy body. It was as tall as both of them.

“They sure do. They love them greatly, I have lost count how many times on brushing the furs from their clothes,” she chuckled. Fondly exasperated. The woman placed the item inside her bag, bidding the man good day before she made her way outside again.

Her walk was blocked by another customer. Taller and smug. She raised her head, giving them a clear look. “Excuse me, I need to pass,” she said. Standing in wait.

The mousy man smirked. “No can do, little bird. I can’t just let a babe such as you to leave my sight. Not without knowing your name. So, what’s your name?” His eyes roamed her body. The partner besides him clicked his tongue, leaning against the wall while crossing his arms.

“You should tell me your name first. It’s not polite to ask a lady’s name before giving your own,” the red lady raised an elegant brow.

The person in front of her laughed, “Oh, we have a fancy girl over here. Alright then, since you have a nice perk, I’ll tell you. The name’s Adam, I think you heard about me around the neighborhood.” He grinned, white teeth gleaming. It was horrible.

“Oh, it’s you. Well, I never thought I would come across the talk of the town,” she put her hand on her cheek. “It is nice to meet you, Adam.” She nodded to him.

He leaned over her. Breaths blowing her bangs. “Now that you know me,” his eyes casted south, views stark, “Let me know yours. I think we can get along real good. Have a nice time at my place,” he said. Lewder as his friend cheered him on.

The blonde woman opened her mouth when she felt a bumping on her legs.

“Dante!” She smiled, rubbing his head when he peeked at her. “I’m sorry, have I taken too long?” Her eyes went over his shoulder. The man, Adam, turned to see another child. Just as short staring at them. Blue eyes eerie. His hand was on the dog’s collar. “You both must be hungry, aren’t you? I think it’s time to go home,” she slipped past and held her sons’ hand in each. “It’s almost lunchtime, isn’t it? No, Luce, come along now,” she called after the grey dog. It licked its mouth, sharp fangs showing before trailing after the family. Tails wagging with lolling tongue when the boy with the red ribbon pet it again.

Adam’s friend was snickering at his dumb look when the woman only gave a slight nod. A farewell gesture. The meat seller had also started to smile behind his hand when Adam kicked his register. “Who’s that woman? Where does she live?” He growled. Fuming at being ignored. “Come on now, fat man, tell me or I’ll raze this shop like the other one.” His finger tapped impatiently.

The smile was ripped off his face, the fear returned, and he told them. In hitching noise and sweating face. An Adam with a bad mood was never a good sign. Along with his partner, Caleb, they would have still destroyed his business if the right whim hit.

“That house by the hill, huh? And she usually comes down during weekends?” He raised his eyebrow, hand rubbing his chin. He looked to Caleb who already knew what his gaze meant.

A gleam. A hunger and an ignited fire. A man who had just discovered a delectable candy. He imprinted every exposed skin, every curve, and the sheer temptation that eyes had instilled in him. He needed to have her.

He wanted her.

\---

She was an elusive prey. That red lady.

But it excited him. Much more so after he grew bored at the mundanity, the swiftness of bodies he had touched and enjoyed. Few fell into his hands willingly, most out of desperation. The amazing high their faces granted him when he had his way with them. Their satisfaction neglected. It was fun while it lasted. These days, he let his underlings took over. Fear mongering could only serve limited entertainment.

He deemed having her to his collection was the key to alleviate this. Adam eyed her, moving about her day. Her hair as immaculate as ever under the sun, teasing him to grab it, and pulled. The red shawl draped would be much better on bare skin. That cupid lips of her promised warmth around him. She must be meticulous in her grooming too, he bet. Flawless and hairless. Her voice would be delicious, contorted and winded just the way he wanted. His dreams were filled by her.

It had been only one simple meeting. Quick and forgettable yet she left such a deep impression. There was the thirst to taste her. Claiming that delicacy. A sweet euphoria for his whole being. Perfect and satisfying.

He needed to own that woman. Nothing would stop him.

Not even the bitty moppets. Weak and inconsequential. He would have their mother.

Some of his men complained. Their progress slowed as their leader was preoccupied. He waved them away. They had their orders, and even without his immediate directions they could continue on the tasks. His mind was searching. Ways to separate the mother and children or even more wonderful, used them for his means.

It proved to be quite the hunt. The woman always accompanied by her twins and their pets. Two hounds, grey and black. Ever vigilant and perpetually nearby. They were a unit, inseparable from morning to night. His lookouts reported so. Those never provided more. The same repetitive intelligence that he had personally discovered. They were paid a hefty price, but they never seemed to be able to stay on her tracks. Sometimes asleep, other times losing her. One even managed alerting one of the hounds. His jagged leg a testament to the beast’s ferocity. The boys also made it hard to get close. Latching onto their mother’s skirt, whining, and childishly demanding her attention. They were peculiar and Caleb joked about changeling children.

It was such a flimsy humor. Typical of his right-hand man.

Months went by and soon, the preparation was completed. His men became more impatient, though they held their tongues. The ingredients were kept as fresh as possible. Cooling in the freezer at the shop that had been taken over. The plump owner kicked out. Crying and begging but his features disgusted him. Maybe he could find other use for that wimp.

Caleb came one day. Light on his gait with a smile that promised everything good. He pulled him to wait by the roof, looking over one alleyway. Adam raised his head, tilting inquiringly. His friend pointed at the shadowed location. From their spot, he could see a box, rustling within it a litter of kittens with their mother. Meowing and soft. He scrunched his face. The man hated cats.

“The twins,” Caleb started and held his palm to let him speak, “The one with the white shirt is more curious than his brother. Likes sniffing around, and he is prone to stray animals. Especially if they are cute. Watch, he’s going to come around this place again.” He nodded towards the cats. Eventually, with a grumbling man beside him, they saw the child. Teetering towards the box. The mother’s ears flicked, head turning at his steps. She allowed him close, hands caressing her younglings.

The white-haired boy kept his ministrations, cooing and smiling. Until his brother’s shadow loomed over the alley. Face frowning with his fingers already pinching his twin’s cheek. The one with the slicked back hair chided him, again and again for leaving without them. Just for mere felines. Separating from their mother without notice. The reddened cheek didn’t deter the other from blowing raspberries, earning more harsh pinching. They bickered. Making a sight for the two above them.

“Oh,” Adam nodded. Mouth slightly opened, he then punched Caleb’s shoulder. Mindful to be quiet as to not alert them.

They shared grins. Suppressing their excitements of an opening. Of finally a crack they could utilize. The two siblings slowly winded down. Sulking and huffing at each other but the one with the black shirt sighed, pulling at the other’s hand. It was incentivized with him giving the kitten and their mother something to eat from his small bag. The brother was still pouting, though relented to follow. A grin slowly forming when his twin promised to play with him when they arrived home. He twined their fingers, swinging close. Turning sweet.

“Well, well, you are a genius, Caleb,” Adam commended. Patting his shoulder, the umpteenth time.

“Don’t thank me. Just give me a big part of the share later,” he shrugged. His tone mirthful and proud. “Our men are going to be more pissed though,” he reminded, “You’ve been postponing the plan for long now.”

Adam shook his head. Petulant. “They are worrywarts. We practically control most of this city now. Even the authority doesn’t want to mess with us. Money do wonders, my friend,” he wiggled his brows.

“And warm bodies,” the other snickered. All inside jokes.

“We’re going to move the next step with no trouble. Those prisses at uptown won’t know what’s coming for them. Once we established ourselves as the ultimate rulers, even they will fold. We don’t even need your silver tongue, you fox.”

A huff then his face turned serious. Lips widened with too many teeth at the prospect of finally, finally acquiring his prize. That scrumptious delight of a woman. He couldn’t wait to have his hands around her. Scenarios rampaging in his head. Caleb would be the best to be allowed in on this. Accustomed to his ways.

Yet aside from the red lady, his mind also reminisced her child in the white shirt. Pale blue eyes with snowy bangs framing his chubby face. Widely beaming with wonder as they stared at one of the little kittens. His voice was that distinct alto. He couldn’t help to compare his complexion to mirror the mother, instead of the twin. Teased by sunlight than a bit wan like the brother in black shirt. Allusion of active spryness. He was pretty as a bird. Just like his mother.

“Hey, Caleb,” he leaned on his knees. His friend nodded to him. “I think I’m going to add an extra topping to this dessert,” his tongue darted out.

At the look on his leader’s face, Caleb sighed.

\---

He placed himself at the suburb. At the outermost circle of the city’s perimeters. This was the last block before the boys would tread the dusty path to their house. As of late, luck would have it that their mother had deemed them big enough to explore on their own. Their dogs would accompany them of course, but the white shirt boy would stray far from where his brother would be sitting. Reading on the grass with the mutts laid beside. The field had enough shrubs and trees to obscure the much taller man.

The binoculars in his hands were squeezed. Impatience vibrating from him. Fingers flexing with mouth gulping. Adam took a deep breath. He was trying.

The watch advised him to move. His legs nimble, slinking unnoticed into the greeneries. A bit more and the sun would set, signaling for them to return home. Passing this dense canopy spot. This was not ensured in its success. He held the sack in his hands, muffling the sounds coming from the inside. This trap needed another one, and that was where Caleb came in. Waiting by the hill. Lurking near the gates. His friends’ legs would cramp after this, but small price to have. A much ultimate goal was on the metaphorical horizon. Well, he would have switched with him, but Caleb knew him too well. He wanted contact sooner than later. Heat coursing through his body southwards. His friend would receive a signal if this worked. They needed to move fast, after all. His own sanctuary the preferred place rather than the old house by the hill. Made it more private, intimate even. This was going to be a special occasion.

The sky turned its hue and he set the puppies out. Kicking them towards the open road. They whined, high enough to overshadow the birds above. Adam hunched down, mimicking a runner on the track race. His heart was beating, sweats dampening his back. Titillation, lechery, mania darkened his thoughts. Vision tunneling. A pair of legs darted, called by the adorable keening on the creatures. Knees touched the ground, head already inching closer. That boyish figure settling. Curious.

The trap was sprung.

Large hand, wide enough to clamp on the cherubic face and an arm immobilizing the child’s movement. He stiffened, minutely rigid before the child thrashed. Feet skidding into the ground, head lashing left and right. The pretty bird’s limbs couldn’t compete with a grown adult’s strength. The man felt moisture on his fingers, sparking his beating heart more.

“Let him go,” his brother said. Voice young with just an edge. He stood some steps away, ignoring the scurrying canines. His face set, snarling even. Adam just noticed the baby fangs.

“No can do, kid,” he taunted. Tightening his hold. The boy’s squirming renewed. “Now, I know how joined at the hip you two are. So, this mister is going to be nice. Come with me to my own place. Then you’re going to call your mother to come pick you up,” the man said.

The child widened his eyes. Fists clenching tight. He glared.

In turn, Adam tapped his finger on his brother’s cheek. That earned a reaction. Alarm.

“Play nice now. Be a good little boy, will you? Or your brother will have to join your mother and I in a more…” He made to sniff near the ear, “grown up business.” He moved to parodied gentle embrace.

The twin stopped their dogs from prowling closer. Their ears lowered with bared teeth yet seceded. A clever boy, this one was. There was a gagging sound from the one in his arms, wiggling to get away.

“What do you want with our mother?” The boy asked. Trying to stand tall despite his woefully shorter stature. Prideful, not his taste.

“Oh, I shouldn’t be defiling your innocent minds with anything more,” he shook his head. It bristled the younger one. “But I can give you a hint. It involves joining our bodies together. Your mother looks healthy and strong,” he added with sheer amusement.

There was a moment of stunned silence before he saw the anger. A flash if indignation.

The man cut him off. “I’m tired of waiting. So, what will it be? You both coming with me or your dear brother here would have to suffice two things?” He asked.

The hand was released, the child took a deep breath before calling out to his brother, “… Vergil.” His voice lilting.

“You really should be more careful, dear boys. If you don’t want the big bad wolf to come at you,” Adam shook his head. “Especially you, little one. Going off on your own without the safety of someone close. Really, this city is no Wonderland. I promise, if you two come nicely, I won’t hurt you. Your beautiful mother will be enough.” An easy lie.

The sun had long disappeared behind the clouds. The canopies above them blanketed the dimness more. The child (‘Vergil’ and he remembered the red lady called his brother ‘Dante’) grimaced, eyes looking disdained from Adam’s roving hands to his face. Gears turned in his mind, overworked that they fumed. For until it felt forever, he was truly thinning his patience.

The call of the name was voiced once more. Then eventually, the boy, Vergil, slumped his shoulders. Sign of defeat. Finally. What a stubborn child.

He muttered, “Don’t hurt him.” His head downcast.

It brough a wide grin, tongue wetting dry lips. “That’s a good boy. Now, just walk with me and,”

_Crunch._

The man, Adam, stared down. Spurts of red marred his face. His hand was hanging. Ripped with the skin stringed. Muscles showed, the tubules magnified.

The man, Adam, howled. Body slamming onto the dirt. Clutching his wrist. Red flowed. Running down his arms and formed a puddle. Iron wafting in the air.

The man, Adam, screamed. Little fangs pulled and pulled and pulled until his wrist disconnected. A fountain stump. It was his other hand. Teeth embedded deep to gum.

“I told you not to hurt him much,” Vergil sighed. Poking his brother’s head. He batted it away, pouting as he spat the meat chunks.

“I am not!” Dante stomped his foot. “Look, he’s still alive and his voice is as loud as ever,” he pointed.

“You are,”

“Nu-uh, am not!”

“Then why do mother’s crows have to dampen his wails?”

Dante crossed his arms. Huffing away. “Still not my fault. I’m getting hungry! You took too long to decide,” he whined. His brother wiped his messy cheeks with his sleeve. Clicking his tongue.

“Oh well,” Vergil lifted a shoulder, then looked on their pets licking at Dante’s hands. “At least, you cut off his regeneration. Just like what father taught us.” He patted his head.

The boy grinned then moved to set his hands on each of their beloved hounds. The two children smiled at each other.

The demon, Adam, couldn’t heal his wounds. He tried and tried and tried yet his limbs stayed stagnant. Large marks corrugated his bones. Savage cuts.

The demon, Adam, whimpered. His blood mingled with purple venom. To which it dripped in bits from baby fangs. Gums red and mouth slightly opened.

The demon, Adam, felt fear. Body edging to pliancy. Energy seeping out. No help, no power, no strength. Disappeared. Scared, he was so, so scared.

“We should bring him back. Mother needs to know and to show father you heed his tutelage.”

“Awe, but he’s disgusting already. I want to finish quickly.”

“Can you be patient for just one minute, Dante? He repulses me too, but we should savor our meal, no? Our house is the most proper place to do so.”

“Alright, fine. I like it at the garden, so you win. But I’m not going to do the neck thingy. Ugh, my teeth hurt, big brother.”

Vergil sighed, his little brother clinging to him. Sticky with cooling ichor. He looked down his nose at the half-formed demon. Shivering pathetically. Ugly and distorted in pain. Fear too, he could taste it. He didn’t want to ruin their clothes for this. 

“Luce, Ombra,” the hounds’ ears perked. “If you would be so kindly.”

The crows hovered by the tall branches. Beady eyes with jeering glints. They formed a black shroud. The two children, one composed and one jittery, stepped away. Ravenous.

The demon, Adam, stared blankly. Frigid as the two wolves pawed near.

The fool, Adam, cried. Curses for his own self.

Jaws snapped pharynx and the children’s glee celebrated the victual.

\---

“Please! I’ll do anything! Please, please, have mercy on me, your ladyship,” the young man whimpered. His sobs reverberated, snots and tears fell in equal measure onto the floor.

The red lady knelt in front of him, hands cupping the young man’s face. “Oh, dear Caleb, I understand. I know that you merely made the wrong decision to follow that man,” she shushed him gently.

The human blinked, taken aback by such motherly gesture from the red lady. He gulped down his fears, daring to lift his gaze. She was as beautiful as ever, tresses of hair on her shoulder with perfect red lips, and the red shawl. A terrifying juxtaposition to the threads encircling his body. Heavy as lead, sharp as razor. They should not have dabbled with her. It was a mistake, a witless whim. He wondered if his leader had fared better with the children. Surely, he had finished with his task and he would come to his aid. He had done everything in his name. Blood, flesh, screams, and tears were laid down at his leader’s feet by him. Abundant sacrifices at the demon’s altar, for them to reach new prominence. Subjugating the city with their might and finally, finally the man known as Caleb would relish in the drunken euphoria of being powerful. He was sure Adam would grant him that wish, he had served and pledged his fealty to the demon.

But now, in this moment, he was scared. Fear gripped him and he couldn’t move. His mind was cacophonous, his head felt like scrambled eggs. He had bitten his tongue and lips, in futility when the threads tightened around his limbs and neck. Compelling him to bare the truth. At this moment, the pain and abject horror brushed away his loyalty to his demon leader. The human whimpered at the slithering shadows, the flittering butterflies, and the hissing sounds coming from everywhere. He was not sure, could not trust his ears if they were truly real.

“Please, please, I’m so sorry. I only do this because he is the leader, he will kill me if I didn’t. Please, please, please, forgive me. I will not stay here anymore and run away from this city. Adam is evil, I can’t disobey him,” he lied. Desperate and pleading to the red lady.

The woman looked at him, hands still cupping his cheeks. She spoke, “I can see that. He is such an evil being, isn’t he?” Caleb nodded frantically. “Making his men instilling distress, taking away things that should not be theirs, and those horrific murders!” She shook her head, “And now he wants me in the most debauched way as possible. Using my own children as hostages. Oh, how evil that demon is,” she said.

The young man kept nodding along, “Yes, yes he is. I can’t never wash away my hands, but I am scared of him. He loves to torture those who defy him,” he whispered.

And there was a speck of hope when she stared with sympathy in her eyes. Then the red lady gave him a degrading smile, “You are no better, dear child,” she patted his cheek and stood up. “Your lies overflow from your mouth that they are clear to the naked eye,” she walked away from the circle. “You both deserve each other and for that, I think it is appropriate if I reserve a place in the Underworld for you two. I feel you will have a pleasant time there,” she clasped her hands together.

“No, please! I’m sorry, I’m so sorr-“ The threads tightened around him and his mouth started to bleed again. He thrashed and screamed and wailed, yet the strings only cut deeper. More vicious in their biting.

He was scared. He was scared. He was scared. He didn’t want to die here, his wish had not been granted and the Underworld should have become a place where he could comfortably stay after Adam shared his power. Not now when he was merely a human. He would not be safe.

Caleb begged. Mouth cut open and tongue slashed. The red lady had looked displeased by the noises and slobbers. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to end here. Oh, where is his leader? Surely, he would come when he noticed he hadn’t come back.

“But you have used him as a scapegoat just now. I do not think he will appreciate that. What a sad little liar you are,” the red lady chuckled. “I can ignore your leader’s desire for me and your hand in his plan. I must say that you are quite a bad boy and a naïve one too. Do you wholly believe your dear leader will give you his power after you have done everything for him? Child, you are so very foolish,” she shook her head.

The blood had kept on flowing, dampening his whole body, and changing the white threads to deep black. Yet even amongst the burning pain, Caleb heard the implication. “…What do.. mean?” He hoarsely asked. He didn’t want such thought poisoned his already bleeding mind.

The red lady sighed, a pity in her voice, “Humans cannot contain demonic powers, little one. Their souls will become corrupt and soon, they lose all their sense of being and they turn into mindless creatures. Servants for said demons and their masters will trap their souls. Forever in eternal agony, you will not escape their clutches. Those who claim they can control such powers are false or only able to siphon small amounts with the same fate waiting for them at the end. Dear child, Adam is only using you.”

“Liar!” He screamed and the circle came to life. Shadows grabbed him, immobilizing him that he couldn’t even so much as twitch when the threads bit deeper. Cutting into muscles and veins. He screamed yet again, but the red lady had enough and his lips were sewed shut. His body writhed, wiggling in sheer frustration when he felt fires burning.

It hurt. Everything hurt. He wanted it to end. He wanted this not to end as he knew that would mean his sure damnation. They shouldn’t have been interested in the red lady. It was a mistake. One that he had to pay dearly. Him and him alone because he knew, deep down, the woman said the truth. A revelation that was unfair and deafening. All those killings, all those rapining, all those rapes. They were all for nothing. Nearing this old house by the hill was a mistake. Choosing this city was a mistake. He shouldn’t have let Adam into his life. Shouldn’t have seen him as a messiah for his dreary life. He was a fool, always been, and would die as one.

He cried and cried and cried. Cursing his fate, the demon Adam, and this world.

“I think we have enough here,” the red lady’s voice flitted over. “What a poor, daft boy you are, Caleb. I shall make this quick for you,” she snapped her finger.

At once, butterflies, sparrows, and the dark strands descended upon him. Caleb felt his limbs crushed, his bones cut down to marrow, while the creatures filled his vision. The sounds were disgusting, he retched in his mouth.

“I do say to be swift,” the red lady tutted over the swarm. He hardly saw her, and he felt beaks pecking his face. Skin pulled and shredded. “But you are lucky in your final moment, you know, Caleb. My lovely creatures are much more merciful. I could imagine a much more severe torture if my husband were here,” she chortled with her hand covering her mouth.

Husband? The choked sound was barely made from torn vocal cord. The human hadn’t moved, swimming in his own blood and flayed skin. A husband? The woman was married? He couldn’t see, eyes now savored by the birds. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. His flesh exposed and bones cut.

And as his breath left him, one thing resounded within him.

_We shouldn’t have done gone after the lady in red._

\---

Eva opened the window. The outside air refreshing and washed away the pungent smells. Fear, regret, raw flesh, and blood. Her butterflies sipped the puddle and her crows bickering among themselves for the best parts. A few whispered words and her threads receded. Leaving behind the repulsive lump.

The human had been hiding under the shadows of the outside walls. A bold and brash move. Her familiar had easily dispatched of him. True to her suspicion, he was that demon’s underling. An impressive feat to accomplish despite being human. The young man had seemed to truly believe he would be rewarded. In his greed and blindness. A woefully common happenstances in these present times. The allure of a demon was strong and desperation had always been a fickle thing. There was nothing but pity she felt for them.

There had been a moment of deliberation when she looked through his mind. Rivelling through them with nimble fingers, yet one had stopped her from sparing him. Stopping her from only erasing his memories and let her familiars carry him away.

This man helped that vile demon in his plan to claim her by using her children. Her treasures. And had unwittingly gave the demon to also desire her youngest. It was this man, this _human,_ who had made way for a chance to sully her kin. It was unacceptable. A sin. She could have ignored the things the demon wanted to do with her as she was powerful. That demon would not stand a chance against her. Though her husband would have exacted vengeance on her behalf if he knew. While it was flattering to have him presented its head, Eva preferred for things to be more proper.

She had known ever since that day the demon would mean trouble. Yet as long as he and his goons only rampaged the city, she couldn’t find it in herself to mind. The city had long lost her favor and its denizens were no longer of the same descendants. It was useless and equivocal to repeat her deeds. That village was no more and Eva found that was alright. Her sentimentality merely came from the sheer familiarity the place still held and its plentiful natural lines flowing underneath. They were of use to her as she had needed enough strength to nurture her sons. Laying down with a different kind than hers demanded she would have to prepare. The children were growing and she had deemed the city acceptable enough to live for quite a long time despite its misgivings. It was entertaining in its own right.

Though maybe she should have dealt with the demon and its merry band sooner. This meant that there were things she would need to rectify. Enough so that these leeway and ignorance of criminalities would not go unnoticed. It would be a hassle if she had to extend time and energy when there were humans that had those as a career. There was some devising needed to be done then.

A sparrow perched on her hand. Bowing to her before it spoke in a language that only she understood.

“I see, thank you,” she steered him towards the feast. “Here, take your fill. It is fresh.” The caw was delighted and soon it joined the others.

She then headed outside the house. Her feet taking her to the vast lawn. The woman looked around as she went. Sounds came from the garden, under the tree and near the shed. Eva quickened her pace. Proudness filling her chest.

Her two boys didn’t lift their heads. Slow in realizing her presence. She put both hands on her knees and with a smile, she spoke, “It’s Dante and Vergil! What are you doing?” Her voice pleasantly light.

Her eldest was the one who managed to stop his chewing. “Tasting the remnants of our fallen enemies, mother,” he said with one hand clutching red. She chuckled at his words. Vergil might be the more composed of the two, but even he would feel excitement. No doubt also pride at having tasted their first game.

“How wonderful! You two are amazing,” she chuckled. Vergil ducked his head, wiping at his mouth before he grabbed Dante to stop for a moment.

“Oh, hey, mom! Sorry for not noticing you,” Dante grinned sheepishly. A messy eater compared to his brother.

“Don’t be, dear. I know it is very delicious,” Eva patted his head. “Tell me, how did you do it?”

“It was Dante who did it,” Vergil answered. “He did exactly what father told us to do. Luce and Ombra did the finishing since he complained it made his teeth hurt,” the boy smirked at his younger twin.

Dante stuck out his tongue, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still managed to do something,” he sneered. His cheeks were flushed.

Their mother was about to placate both before Vergil only sniffed and pinched Dante’s cheek lightly. “I know,” he said and continued eating. The younger of the two blinked, huffing then joined him again. Vergil’s way of eating was slow, dining table manner and tried to not dirty his shirt more. Dante plunged deep into the flesh, slurping and noisy. There was a pleased purr coming from him.

Eva smiled more, hands ruffling her children. “My, my, your father is going to be very proud about this. I didn’t expect for you both to have to face that thing alone. But you did good, I knew you are strong enough,” she said.

And even if they could not, her crows and hounds were more than enough to shred it to pieces. Nobody shall lay a hand on her children.

“Alright, I think you both still want to eat some more. Make sure to take a bath and put away those clothes in another hamper after,” she reminded them.

“Does this mean we don’t have to eat that butcher’s meat anymore?” Dante asked her. Cheeks still tinged pink and his eyes slightly glazed.

Eva tapped a finger to her chin, “Hmm, you still have to eat varied diets. Fresh as this is, it will be unhealthy if too much and me and your father agree to allow you both to hunt when you are of age. This is only because it attacked you, but we will see when your father comes home,” she said.

It was enough of an answer for the child. Dante chewed once more with Vergil clicking his tongue as he tried to pull his little brother’s hair away from being stained further. They didn’t have their usual bickering, hovering close to each other. Vergil clawed hands were gentle on Dante and the twin leaning to them. The excitement gave way to sated lethargy. The older brother was the one who picked his twin up after they were finished. Dante docile and acting spoiled which Vergil gladly reciprocated. His little brother was cute when sleepy and smiling. Red peppering his face that reminded him of mother’s roses. Maybe he should place the flowers on his brother. They would complement him, a congratulation for dealing their first kill.

The twins turned in earlier, missing their father’s arrival as their energy had been spent and stomachs full. They curled around each other with Vergil’s arms around Dante and his little brother smiling even in sleep.

\---

Something strange happened in the city. Enough to feed the mill for months. Whispers, prayers, and talks permeated into the air. Columnists filled the papers with the biggest news. Reeling more and more people to know. To hear about the strangeness of it all.

Bodies littered the morgue. Some were disfigured and others indicated to be dealt by themselves. The mere clothes covering them couldn’t contain any dignity left of a former living being. For they no longer held the shape of a human. The lawmen were baffled, creaking under the pressure of such mystery and the demands of the mayor. The city had never had so much blood spilled.

“A reckoning,” an old man hoarsely said. “A cleansing,” another old woman replied.

For there was a breath given when the nights were over. The part of the city which had been gripped tightly was able to roam the streets once more. Yet the higher part where opulence thrived saw such thing as horror. They held onto their gold more, their treasures, as new stories came. Worry and importance to their states a much urgent matter. It was a great divide and one that had long scored deep into the city.

No one knew who had been the one that rid the demonic group. A red envelope arrived on the bureau’s desk one late evening. Nobody had seen the messenger. Inside there were a letter and a map with details on each location and story. There were no expectation of rewards nor praises. The perpetrator invisible as a specter.

On drunken nights, the lawmen laughed and joked for those were their salvation from this rending matter. On bars they visited, accompanied with stale alcohol, the last ones from the evening shift dared to speak of another creature that had done the deed and delivery.

“It’s a dog,” a man hiccupped. Only to get slapped by another comrade, “No, no, a bird,” he snorted.

Nobody knew. The cause of deaths murky to find in such mangled flesh and snapped bones. But everyone knew there was a relief present thereafter. A little light finally shining again in a vice-like city such as Red Grave.

\---

The adults had initially been hesitant for tonight. The lingering paranoia a souring consideration. Yet it was a clear night, and their children should be allowed to enjoy this particular evening. It had been quite some time for children to be able to roam freely on the paved streets. Little boys and girls dressed in curious ensembles and were graced with sweet generosities. Some went with their friends, forming small lines while holding canisters that bit by bit were filled. Others preferred a company of their own siblings who aided their quest to knock on doors. The neighborhood was merry. Various forms of light decorations bedecked the place.

Yet no matter where the little youngsters went, the parents were always there. Trailing behind and kept close watch with the others. A camaraderie formed since the recent incident. A subconscious response as the mayor insisted for more protection power on his own side of the city. Only a young policeman, green and fresh from the bureau who was relegated to the task.

He looked over them, eyes soft at the giggling children who took incredible happiness by mere candies alone. The young lawman had never fully experienced Halloween before and the sight gave him some warmth. A distant feeling at these young lives for having the chance to experience innocent moments, while they still could.

The breeze was cold, he tightened his muffler and rubbed his hands. The square was nearby, the sounds of the fountain reached his ears. Walking towards it, he saw a woman sitting at its edge. A basket of homemade sweets beside her. A small group of children surrounded her, small buckets thrusted forwards. They were brimming with excitement, mouth watering at the intricate chocolates and taffies. To her right, two boys, one with wolf ears and blue ribbon around his high-neck shirt and one wearing a witch hat with red ribbon around the wrist, engaged the others in a conversation. As the young policeman came closer, the red one was busy handing the candies, grinning and snickering with the boys and girls. His twin was quieter, hand holding a lantern while another arm slinked around the other’s.

The red lady and her twin sons. The man heard of them, living at the old house on the hill, and they came down to the market on the weekends. The butcher shop was a frequent destination, the shopkeeper said their pets were spoiled plentifully with meat. The two dogs were more like dire wolves, a curious thing as they had long perished. Maybe they were just some rare breeds, the man reasoned. The policeman tipped his hat when the red lady noticed him.

“Good evening, officer,” she smiled.

“And good evening to you too, ma’am,” he replied. “It’s very nice of you to go this length for Halloween, even when your place is a bit far from the center,” the man commented.

“Oh, nothing to it,” the red lady shook her head, she handed bonbons to a child with two extras. The girl in a ghost suit widened her eyes before grinning and thanking her, she then ran to her parents. “It only happens once a year, after all, and my sons love to play dress up during this time,” she said.

“Still, that’s kind of you to not only hand them out but actually made all of these from scratch,” he gestured to her half-full basket. It must have costed quite much for the ingredients and time.

The red lady shrugged, fixing her hair before one of her sons called to her. “Mom! Mom! Some kids want me to join their trick and treat tour, can I come with them? Please, please, please,” the one with witch attire jumped up and down.

“Yes, of course, you can. Just go with Vergil, alright? And Luce, please go with them,” she patted the hound. It gave a bark, already following the jittery boy with his brother’s hand still clamped around his arm. “We promise we will go back before nine! See you later, mom!” He and his brother waved.

“You won’t come with them?” The officer raised his brow.

“Why?” The red lady asked.

“Well, um, because of the recent news. I know that that gang is no more, but having your children to go freely like that… do you want me to look after them? I mean, I’m on the job for the whole area but I can pay extra attention and make sure they return safely,” he said.

The blonde woman tilted her head, eyes slightly widened, before gradually she chuckled. “Oh, what a kind young man, you are,” she patted his arm, “They will be fine, they are smart boys, but I do appreciate the offer,” her hand reached into the basket. “Here, a small gift for you. Have a pleasant evening, officer,” the woman said to him as she stood up.

“Um, thank you…” He said, feeling like he was a child again with the small pile of candies in his hands. The red lady smiled, fixed her cloak, and walked away. Often times stopping to give what remained in her basket to passing children and their parents.

She seemed to completely trust her children would be fine. A surety borne out of a tangible safety. Invisible to everyone but her. What a strange red lady, he hummed and resumed his patrol. But the chocolates are good, he added as the chocolate melted in his mouth.

“Hey, hey, why isn’t your mom coming along?” A boy with an angel halo on his head asked the twins. “Yeah, why not? My mommy and daddy are here with me,” another girl with cat ears and whiskers nodded along.

The twin with the red ribbon leaned his head on his hand, staying still as his brother fixed the roses on his hat. “Hmm, we can be fine by ourselves. I mean, I have my brother here and Luce!” He laughed when their pet licked his face. “See? She’s very strong! Also, we both are here together, so we are okay,” he pointed to his older sibling.

“Besides,” he grinned and the brother with the wolf ears jabbed his side, “we have these,” he raised the lantern. The metal was a work of art and the glass was a quality one. Inside it, a red candle was lit. The flame swaying with the movement.

“A lantern?” The policeman said, finally catching up with them.

The white-haired boy nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh”

“Eh, what does it do? It’s so little and useless!” A child teased with arms crossed.

“Well,” the boy grinned. His hand grabbed his brother’s shoulder and pushed him forward, “My big brother can tell it better.” He wiggled his brows when said big brother glared at him. “Come on, aren’t you the one who is better at this?” There was a challenge laced in the voice.

The twin with the blue ribbon sighed, the policeman thought how endearingly mature he acted. The boy looked at the small gathering around them, curious children with nearby adults, and put both hands on his hip. “The candle is a charm. A flame for our protection,” he said. Crystal clear and austere.

A crow passed overheard. It perched on a streetlamp and he must be getting tired because the policeman could swear its beady eyes winked at the same time the flame did.

The twins continued their trick and treat along the road. The other children had started to slow down, and each rubbed their eyes. Strangely, they all had turned sleepy while the two boys kept on swinging their hands together. Smiles and gleaming blue eyes alit under the full moon. The lantern swinging with the red, red candle inside. They seemed happy, elated even. Shared in their own world. The rest had becoming more lethargic as the night wore on.

At the end of the long night, the policeman returned to his own home. Came morning, he found he had lit a candle in his tiredness, the wax already reaching the bottom plate. The family across the street had also a candle by their window. They snuffed it out as sunlight arrived.

How strange. He didn’t remember much about it, yet as another night rolled by, his hands gravitated to strike a match and brought it to a new wick.

How strange. Since he lit up the candles, his rest had been pleasantly peaceful.

How strange, indeed.

\---

In a city called Red Grave, there lived a red lady with her two sons. Born as twins, they spent their days with their mother and each other. They played and studied and at times, would venture into the thin forest. The two children would return during sunset, eyes gleaming with wide smiles. The butcher knew them as loyal patrons. Spoiling their hounds with the best he could offer them. The red lady loved her children, with red, red lips kissing their heads. She was ephemeral and was never without her red shawl such as their moniker for her.

They made quite the curious sight. What a strange, strange family they were.

In city called Red Grave, candles were lit and placed by the windowsills. ‘A charm and a protection,’ those who did so said. It was a common happenstance, magnified during Allhallows eves. The lower boroughs filled with small lakes of light. The view enticed those who lived above them to do the same. A harmless trend for them to do. Indifferent and deaf to its meaning. Yet they felt their rests had become tranquil also.

For them it was mere superstition, all except the mayor’s daughter. “It’s a must,” she said while holding her father’s disfigured arm, “A sacred thing that shall be respected.” Her hand soothed the man who drooled with bloodshot eyes. Words said that he had dismissed and mocked the servants who lit candles, snuffing the flame and dumping them. Words said that night the servants heard him screamed and ever since then he had left office. Relegating his position to another, more capable person.

What a strange accident, they all whispered.

In a city called Red Grave, with its vices and shrouded misdeeds, the denizens fared better than most. Amongst the malfeasances, corruptions, and unfairness done by humans, the city had been spared the worst. No more mischief arrived, no more merry bands of crooks threatening them, and not many otherworldly things showed interest. Most said it was due to the good mayor, whose noble acts were stark and became a beacon, yet some would spoke of the incident. They wagered those with unsavory acts feared the bogeyman, the gruesome tales of the last who tried the iffy gamble resounded through them all.

For once, in its long and forgotten conception, the imperfect city called Red Grave felt safe. Not flourishing, no never that, but infinitely maintained.

_“What a very strange thing, isn’t it, big brother?”_

_“Yes, such a strange, strange thing indeed, little brother.”_

_They smiled as they looked over the city. At the sound of scales with wings, they returned to their beloved house. The moon greeting their father as they welcomed him._

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the drawing that started this](https://twitter.com/nomohmoss/status/1328027427398955008). It was supposed to be more fairy-tale esque and short but no, of course not, my brain vomited more than I expected.   
> Update: [the same lovely artist](https://twitter.com/nomohmoss) make another picture using a part of the fic. [Please check it out](https://twitter.com/nomohmoss/status/1343319761372008449)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/blankballs) and [My Tumblr](https://cassia-bea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
